Ensayos a la llama
halide. Note the characteristic bluish-green color of the flame due to the copper.]] El ensayo a la llama de las primeras pruebas que se realizan en un laboratorio, consiste en determinar la presencia de algunos metales, como composición cualitativa. Se basa en que los átomos son capaces de absorber energía de distintas fuentes, en el caso práctico que nos ocupa, de un mechero a gas. El espectro de emisión se puede considerar único para cada elemento, tiene una longitud de onda particular, su "huella", con lo que tenemos identificado dicho material. Hoy en día hay pruebas más complejas basada en este principio, que nos permiten cuantificar incluso los distintos elementos como es la espectroscopia de emisión atómica. el color resultante, es debido a que los átomos absorben energía, pasando así a un estado sobrebreexcitado, este exceso se equilibra en forma de luz, lo que nos deja un espectro. Aunque esta prueba sólo da información cualitativa, y no cuantitativa, acerca de la proporción real de los elementos en la muestra; puede obtenerse información cuantitativa por las técnicas relacionadas de fotometría de llama o espectroscopia de emisión de llama. En mezclas En una mezcla, cada elemento exhibe su propia coloración. Algunos colores propios de elementos tienen más intensidad, con lo tapan los de otras sustancias, para evitar esto, se usan filtros de color, o el espectroscopio. Preparación de la Muestra El ensayo involucra introducir una muestra del elemento o compuesto en una llama caliente no luminosa, y observar el color que resulta. Las muestras suelen sostenerse en un alambre de platino limpiado repetidamente con ácido clorhídrico para eliminar trazas de analitos anteriores. Debe probarse con diferentes llamas, para evitar información equivocada debido a llamas "contaminadas", u ocasionalmente para verificar la exactitud del color. Algunas veces también se usan alambres de nicrom. El sodio es un componente común o contaminante en muchos compustos, y su espectro tiende a dominar sobre los otros. El ensayo a la llama es frecuentemente visto a través de un vidrio azul de cobalto para filtrar el amarillo del sodio y permitir ver mejor la emisión de otros iones metálicos. El ensayo a la llama es rápido y fácil de ejecutar, y no requiere equipamiento alguno que no se encuentre generalmente en un laboratorio de química. Sin embargo, el rango de elementos detectados es pequeño, y el ensayo se apoya en la experiencia subjetiva del experimentador, en vez de mediciones objetivas. La prueba tiene dificultad en detectar concentraciones pequeñas de algunos elementos, mientras que puede producirse un resultado muy fuerte para algunos otros, lo que tiende a "ahogar" las señales más débiles. Metales más comunes Estos son los colores más comunes de algunos elementos: Galería Image:FlammenfärbungSb.png|Antimoio,Sb Image:FlammenfärbungAs.jpg|Arsenio, As Image:FlammenfärbungB.png|Boro, B Image:Boratflamme.jpg|Boro, B Image:FlammenfärbungCa.png|Calcio, Ca image:Flametest--Cu.swn.jpg|Sulfato de Cobre image:Flametest-Co-Cu.swn.jpg|Flame test on Sulfato de cobre seen through cobalt glass Image:Flame_test.jpg|The flame test carried out on a Cobre halide. Image:FlammenfärbungCu.png|Cu Image:FlammenfärbungPb.png|Plomo Pb Image:FlammenfärbungLi.png|Litio Li Image:FlammenfärbungK.png|Potasio K Image:Flametest--Na.swn.jpg|Carbonato deSodio, Na Image:Flametest-Co-Na.swn.jpg|Carbonato deSodio, Na seen through cobalt glass Image:FlammenfärbungNa.png|Na Image:FlammenfärbungSr.png|Estroncio, Sr Véase también * * * * * Pirotecnia * Espectro de emisión * Fotómetro fotoeléctrico de flama * Análisis cualitativo * Llama * Fuego * Colored fire * Emission spectrum Enlaces externos *Encarta *Ensayos a la llama *Universidad Alicante *Flame Test - Colouring Fire - Pictures of Several Flame Tests, Includes Instructions *WebMineral.com - Flame Coloration by Element *All Info About Chemistry - How to Do Flame Tests de:Flammenfärbung en:Flame test it:Saggio alla fiamma ja:炎色反応 ko:불꽃 반응 lt:Liepsnos testas nl:Atomaire-emissiespectrometrie pl:Barwienie płomienia palnika zh:焰色反应 Categoría:Análisis Categoría:Pruebas químicas Categoría:Espectroscopia Category:Flame test Categoría:Análisis Categoría:Diccionario E